


Connections and the want of creation.

by da34amadeo



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: David wants to teach his brother so many things.





	Connections and the want of creation.

He knows what his own flesh feels like. Soft and resilient. Strength underneath, Muscles and tendons.

  
He knows what a human’s body feels like. A woman's body at least.

  
_Hers._

  
Flushed and yielding. Damp and open as he moved inside her.

  
He knows what his own body likes Here alone for so long he's explored himself in every way possible. Found pleasures for the sake of pleasure. He supposes he should feel some guilt in the behavior. He was taught it’s taboo. The pleasure in one’s self, but he doesn't. For a human sex serves more than one purpose and for him it is the same. An easing of tension and loneliness. The satisfaction in curiosity sated.

  
So, as he faces his brother so like his own self .he feels the need for connection. To study flesh. To see if Walter feels as much like himself as he looks. He kisses him.  
Then again later as he shows him his work. The second time Walter responds just a bit so he pulls him closer.  
“Oh “Walter gasps as he rocks against him. He’s the picture of virgin innocence. That his brother has not been used in that manner drives his curiosity into something resembling desire.

  
“So many things I want to show you.” He pulls away to look at this reflection of himself. Younger Idyllic. If not in flesh then certainly in mind.  
He listens carefully for the others. Hoping for space, hoping for time to teach his brother about love and devotion and creation.  
It’s Walter that pulls him in for another kiss. His hand rests lightly and hesitantly on his shoulder. He lets himself touch the other man. Soft sure caresses that make the android sigh.

  
When a god creates he creates in his own image. His creator was no different.

 

His anatomy is very human in its function and appearance. Walter seems no different. He feels heat rising from his brother’s body and a growing swell against his hip. So, he moves him to the little alcove where he lays when he needs maintenance.

  
It’s also the place he first laid her. Pliant and open mouthed.

  
Walters clumsy as he tumbles him down onto the little nest. Startled by the movement. David laughs against his mouth as he kisses him. Pleased again by his younger self’s innocence., Walter tremors against him clutching at him.  
“I won’t hurt you. It’s overwhelming at first I know.” he reassures him. “So many new sensations,”  
“Yes “Walter answers.  
David palms the heavy cock. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“No !!!” he nearly shouts and David laughs again. He peels away the layers of clothing covering them both. Walter stares up at him in awed wonder.  
“Your beautiful.” He whispers.  
“Yes, we are. “

  
He lowers himself over Walter carefully. Lining his sex up next to the other mans and letting his weight pin him in place. He rocks against him. Thrusting firmly against warm flesh. Over and over eliciting nearly desperate moans from his partner. Finally, he orgasms with a cry of his own. Fluid leaking between them.  
He bends down and tastes his own fluids mingling with the others as he suckles him. He swallows it down Knowing his body will recycle it for its own use. He has made his brother a part of himself.

  
After they lay cradled against each other. Touching and kissing.  
“This is how humans Procreate?”  
“Not unless there has been a leap in evolution I am unaware of.” David laughs.  
Walter gives him a shy embarrassed glance. “I meant this touching and tasting.” He kisses David again. Hands drifting over skin “Enveloping and penetrating.”  
“Yes. It’s done with such ease and little thought to the consequences. “He slides his body over Walters. “Would you like to penetrate me?”  
Walter sighs.” There’s no more time and David hears the shouts and noise of humanity coming closer.

**Author's Note:**

> The dynamics between the androids is interesting . David is like a child trying to continue a demanding parents work with his own demented little twist. David wants to create to make his own creatures to care for. Walter is naive and trusting .Definitely a follower. Still a child himself. There is a weird sexual vibe between the pair that almost feels pedophiliac to me.And I wont lie bare foot Michael Fassbender gave me a chubby.


End file.
